This invention relates to a process and apparatus for regulating the synchronization or registration of a pair of rolls.
An interesting development in reinforced concrete design has led to reinforcing rods which have helical ribs on two opposing sides thereof. These helical ribs result in a thread. Such rods are connected to each other by means of sleeves with corresponding internal threading. The use of such threads results in material savings by elminating extra rod lengths. It will be appreciated that relatively greater rod lengths are unavoidable with conventionally used rod interconnection techniques of hooking or overlapping and welding.
Unfortunately, such material savings are partly offset by certain known difficulties which occur when rolling the thread into the rods. These difficulties necessitate synchronization of the two rolls. It will be appreciated that synchronization is not imperative or necessary when rolling rods without the type of helical threads described hereinabove.
Although a synchronous drive (which will ensure the necessary synchronization) can be designed into existing rolls without many problems, such a design entails high costs, especially if it involves changes to existing drives; and if it turns out that such a synchronous drive cannot readily be built into all drives (e.g. vertical frmes), and that additional costs are incurred for the purchase of more adaptable drives.